Lowhhrick
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 5 | AppID = Lowhhrick | S1App = true | S2App = false | Name = Lowhhrick | AKA = | Species = Wookiee | Career = Hired Gun | Age = | Status = | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Location = | Family = | Connections = | StatsRef = | Soak Value = 4 | Wounds = 18 | Strain = 10 | Br = 4 | Ag = 3 | Int = 2 | Cun = 2 | Will = 2 | Pr = 2 }} Lowhhrick is a Wookiee warrior. Story The Wookiees of the heavily forested planet Kashyyyk are a proud species with a rich culture and sophisticated technology. Unfortunately, their bestial appearance and inability to speak Basic often leads to the misconception that all Wookiees are little more than savage brutes. A long-standing antagonism between the Wookiees of Kashyyyk and the lizard-like Trandoshans frequently flares up as Trandoshans hunt Wookiees for sport. Lowhhrick's sister and nephew were victims of one of these Trandoshan raiding parties, and both were killed. Lowhhrick vowed to hunt down the Trandoshans responsible...and was promptly captured. So began his long career as a gladiator, forced to do battle for the amusement of others. Lowhhrick eventually achieved such fame that his contract was acquired by a Hutt gangster named Teemo and he was brought to Tatooine. Teemo would periodically send Lowhhrick into the ring to vanquish gladiators belonging to his business "partners" as a means of establishing his dominance. From time to time Lowhhrick was asked to serve as bodyguard during particularly important "business meetings", where his presence would serve as a reminder that Teemo had many trained killers on his payroll. Recently, Lowhhrick has struck up a friendship with a bounty hunter named Oskara who also worked for Teemo the Hutt. Oskara was planning to make a run for it and quit Teemo's service, and Lowhhrick offered his help...if Oskara would take him with her. Lowhhrick also grabbed 41-VEX, the droid medic who patched him up after each fight, and brought the droid along. Lowhhrick has a great deal of experience with combat, both from his career as a gladiator and his time acting as a warrior on Kashyyyk. He is disciplined and thoughtful by nature, but his experiences of the past few decades have made him somewhat short-tempered. He takes his obligations and his oaths very seriously, and nothing is more important to him than escaping his predicament and getting vengeance for his family. Although Lowhhrick cannot speak Basic, he understands it quite well and the other players understand his language just as well. Skills Skills * Astrogation (Int) = 0 * Athletics (Br) = 1 * Charm (Pr) = 0 * Coerce (Will) = 0 * Computers (Int) = 0 * Cool (Pr) = 0 * Coordination (Ag) = 0 * Deceit (Cun) = 0 * Discipline (Will) = 1 * Knowledge (Int) = 0 * Leadership (Pr) = 0 * Mechanics (Int) = 0 * Medicine (Int) = 0 * Negotiation (Pr) = 0 * Perception (Cun) = 0 * Pilot (Ag) = 0 * Resilience (Br) = 0 * Skulduggery (Cun) = 0 * Stealth (Ag) = 0 * Streetwise (Cun) = 0 * Survival (Cun) = 0 * Vigilance (Will) = 1 Combat Skills * Brawl (Br) = 1 * Gunnery (Ag) = 1 * Melee (Br) = 1 * Ranged - Light (Ag) = 1 * Ranged - Heavy (Ag) = 0 Weapons & Equipment Weapons * vibro-axe ** Combat Skill: Melee ** Range: Engaged ** Damage: You deal Br + 3 damage on a hit. +1 damage per Success symbol rolled. (For three Successes, inflict a critical injury on a hit.) *** Pierce: Target's soak reduced by 2 against this attack. ** Dice Pool: Proficiency (x1) and Ability (x3) * blaster pistol ** Combat Skill: Ranged - Light ** Range: Medium ** Damage: You deal 6 damage. +1 damage per Success symbol rolled. (For three Successes, inflict a critical injury on a hit.) ** Dice Pool: Proficiency (x1) and Ability (x2) * fists ** Combat Skill: Brawl ** Range: Engaged ** Damage: You deal 4 damage on a hit. +1 damage per Success symbol rolled. (For five Successes, inflict a critical injury on a hit.) ** Dice Pool: Proficiency (x1) and Ability (x3) Gear, Equipment & Other Items * stimpacks (x2) * comlink * 400 credits References Category:GEGG Wars Category:Star Wars Category:Tabletop Games Category:Player Characters